A Love Story Like No Other
by AssassinAuthor
Summary: "I. Do. Not. Love. You." Nobody expects love. It just happens. But sometimes love doesn't always end the way we want it to. Full summery inside. Written for djrocks contest.


**Summery: **"Do you understand me?" she over-enunciated each word, afraid she will have to repeat herself. "I. Do. Not. Love. You." As she said those words, her heart wrenched and ached as it was torn down the center. Not in a straight line, as if efficiently tearing a paper heart valentine, but a real living thing. It was jagged and cut, the edges frayed. It would be a hopeless endeavor to attempt in saving it and carefully piecing it together again. Cameron Ann Morgan will never love again. And her tears fell freely, she couldn't and wouldn't hide this emotion.

Zachery Goode never expected this. But the truth is nobody expects love. It just occurs. Nothing can stand up to the power it holds in those involved. For love creates pure bliss or utter agony. When it is not satisfied, it tortures the mind and soul, willing it to do what ever possible for the love to be noticed and completed. For once love is content, it empowers the beings with a sense of invincibility that makes even the strongest fall to their knees.

An epic love story full of twists and turns like no other. But Happily Ever After doesn't come together the way we all want it to.

This was specially made for djrocks Gallagher Girls contest.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gallagher Girls**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>**

I don't know how I should start this off correctly (Well this is only my second_ offical_ Covert operations report after all!), I suppose I'll do what my favorite teacher is always telling me to do, _notice things._

The plane is roughly 2,709 feet up and gaining altitude at roughly 3.795 feet per minute. The plane just crossed the Missouri border and is heading SE towards the Stafford Regional Airport.

It is 3:24:12 am and the plane has another two hours of flight. The date is 28/8/2011. School at Gallagher Academy begins on the 31st. I'll be there three days early. Like every year. This year, I will be a junior. Two years until I graduate.

There is a dead fly stuck to the window from the outside. The elderly man next to me _ha_s to be wearing a fake mustache. No one could grow a real one where the ends curl up without the assistance of a hair product (A fact I checked with Macey). The boy behind me has kicked my chair 37 (make that 38) times since I have boarded this plane. The flight attendant is flirting with a grown up look-a-like of Cody Simpson. And a woman with DKNY sunglasses on her head has been eyeing the bag of peanuts peeking from the flight attendant's pocket for at least 12 minutes.

The movie playing, Never Say Never, has the group of three giggly 10 year olds crying when Justin Beiber does his signature hair flip. I'm seriously beginning to worry over the mental state of my generation.

I'm beginning to zone out. The seat has warmed up from my body heat and the events of the day have made me exhausted. As I try keep my heavy eyelids open, my mind gives up and lets sleep take control. Today has been tough on me. I'll have to finish this later. For now, I sleep.

* * *

><p>The sun beat down, warming my skin and heating the ground I sat on. Bex was on my right, lying on a plush beach towel above the hard packed earth. She had on sunglasses and rolled up the sleeves of her blouse, claming she had become pale from the lack of sun from winter. And to Bex the matter of her skin shade is a national security. We were on the bank of the large lake, celebrating the last day of term. We had chatted loosely over the plans we had made for summer break.<p>

"…somewhere around Wicklow in Ireland. But Mum said we would have to ste-"

"Hey, Cammie!" Tina Walters sauntered up to the pair, chomping on her pink bubble gum. "So, my sources tell me that you have secrete plans to sneak out and visit a certain boy over break. Is that true?"

"Tina," my voice was tight. I was trying to control my temper. She had some nerve to come over here and ask me such a question. "It's not…I can't…How could.." My voice kept cracking, it still hurt talking about Josh.

"Tina, leave us alone." Bex came to my rescue. "And tell your _sources_ that they need a mental evaluation. You know what happened." she glanced a me concerned.

Tina frowned at her but knew better to pick a fight with Bex. She glanced at me before muttering a goodbye and stalking away.

Bex's accent was strong as she confined in Cammie. "Someday I'd like to put that girl in her place."

This threatening phrase made me smile. I just couldn't help it. "Yeah, someone will have to. And preferably soon."

"Hey, Cam." Macey McHenery plopped herself down next to me and immediately brought out a nail file and filed away. When her greeting wasn't met with a response Macey paused, flipped a curtain of dark hair over her shoulder, and looked to Cammie with a sigh. "What happened?"

"Tina Walters happened." Bex didn't give me a chance to answer for myself. I shot her a glare. "What? That's the truth." She said honestly.

Rather then start a fight I just sighed and moved on. "How were your finals Macey?" Instead of take the regular finals with the rest of the Sophomore class she had a mix from the different grades, depending on her level in each specific class.

Macey shrugged off the question. "They were fine." She paused then added hesitantly. "Where's Liz? Or do I not want to know?"

"She said something about a late extra credit for Dr. Smith. I guess that's where she is." I replied. I shrugged and turned back to the book in my lap. Who knew someone would write Buffy the Vampire Slayer into a book?

"Hey, hey, hey, guys!" Liz was running toward them. Liz's face was red and her hair blew in her eyes, making her trip over her feet. Giggling at her clumsiness, Macey and I pulled her up. IF possible she blushed even deeper then her bright lobster tone. "Opsie daises! I'm sorry, I didn't see that… Never mind." She righted herself and brushed some grass off her blue plaid skirt. "I'm sorry, I had to turn in extra credit diagrams of acid erosion for Dr. Smith."

"That's okay Liz, you're here now. Let's make plans for when you come with me." Two of my best friends in the world were coming with me to Nebraska for summer break. Since my challenging year, my mother agreed that being with my friends will be good for me. I had called my grandparents and Liz's parents countless times making arrangements. Bex's only took one call. Well, once I got a hold of them. They had been deep under cover for a mission on Easter Island trying to root out a gang of rouge locals who had been illegally selling the Moai to a museum in Thailand. They had agreed right away and hung up before I could even say thank you.

Macey had been invited but declined claiming she was needed on the campaign trail. Her father was running for vice president with a Governor and apparently they need all the help they could get and Macey's presence would rack up votes.

Spending an afternoon free of tests for the first time in weeks under the summer sun surronded by your best friends makes time seemingly go by fast. Macey was in the middle of explaining the chances of her father becoming the V.P. if the state of Ohio didn't have the majority in their favor when bex interrupted. "Guys, we should head in. The banquet will begins in under nine minutes."

I was well aware of the fact that the banquet bagan soon, I just hadn't wanted to cut off Macey. I should tell you, she has a temper, and when she gets cut off, it's not pretty. But when Bex was hungry, she got food. Bex was probally one of the only girls in the school that could deal with Macey's temper. We hurried in and grabbed our seats at the respectful table and sat at the end closest to the door.

The muttered chatting and comments that had filled the hall shut off immedatly as my mother took her position behind the podium. "Hello, Gallagher Girls. I would like to start off the evening with a congradulations on a successful school year." A small cheer rang through the hall. Mrs. Morgan smiled before continuing her announcments. "And a second one for surviving your finals." There was nervous laughter at this. At a normal school this might have been thougnt of as a joke, but this was spy school. Here finals were dangerous. Tina Walters heard that Dr. Smith once included the creation of a bomb as part of the finals for the seniors. And the reason that there was a rule inplace that teachers were no longer aloud to authorize the creation of high explosives was because she had needed skin graphs for waiting a tad bit to long before disableing it. My mother continued. "As the headmistress, I would like to wish you all a safe and realxing summer break." The tall ex-spy gracefully ascended the podium and returned to her seat at the teachers table.

The dinning hall was once again filled with the sound of eating girls giggling over summer plans. The banquet passed in a flourish as the cheif had prepared magnificant food that anyone could enjoy. Soon after the hall cleared quickly and girls returned to their dorms to sleep of the wonderous meal and one last night of rest before their adventures of summer. Our dorm door closed as soon as we passed the threshold.

I ploped down on my bed, not bothering to change. The quilt was warm and soft, it invitied me to just lay down and fall into a deep slumber. I refused and pulled my dirty uniform off and slipped into some comfy pamajas and quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. I returned to bed and crawled into the warm sheets. I buried my face in my pillow, ready to dream the night away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, AssassinAuthor here, <strong>

**I'm AssassinAuthor clearly. I haven't written anything for Gallagher Girls yet. The only reason I am writing this is because I saw djrocks contest and I just had this rockin' idea for a fic. This is for djrocks contest. I normally write fics for The Underland chronicals so this is out of bounds for me.**

**Please review. I need feedback to see if I am writing the characters the right way. So tell me what you think and I may adjust my style. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**~AssassinAuthor **


End file.
